michelsardoufandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Tom T. Hall
- ) |Enfant(s)= |Profession 1=musicien |Profession 2=chanteur |Profession 3=parolier |Profession 4=écrivain |Profession 5= |Autre profession 1= |Autre profession 2= |Autre profession 3= |Autre profession 4= |Autre profession 5= |Genre musical=Bluegrass Country Folk |Instrument(s)= |Années actives=Depuis |Label(s)=Mercure RCA Columbia Blue Circle |Influences= |Distinction 1= |Distinction 2= |Distinction 3= |Distinction 4= |Distinction 5= |Site officiel=http://www.tomthall.net/ |Fiche IMDb=0356171 |Fan Club= |Films notables= |Séries notables= |Signature= |Taille-Signature= |Commentaire-Signature= }} Thomas "Tom T." Hall (né le à Olive Hill, dans le Kentucky) est un musicien, chanteur de country, auteur-compositeur, chanteur, instrumentiste, romancier et nouvelliste américainLast FM, Biographie de Tom T. Hall. Il est l'auteur de onze hits n°1, y compris des chansons pour des stars telles que Johnny Cash, George Jones, Loretta Lynn, Waylon Jennings et Alan Jackson. Hall est surnommé "The Storyteller". Biographie Hall est né dans l'est du Kentucky dans une famille de huit enfants. Son père était maçon et prédicateur à temps partiel. À l'âge de 10 ans, il apprit à jouer de la guitare sur une guitare d'un écolier. Il a également été influencé par un musicien local qui est décédé à un jeune âge et qui lui a inspiré la chanson The year that Clayton Delaney died. Sa mère décède du cancer quand il avait treize ans et son père deux ans plus tard lors d'un incident de tir. Pour le jeune adolescent, il devait arrêter l'école pour prendre soin de ses frères et sœursEncyclopedia of Popular Music, Colin Larkin, 1997, ISBN 0-333-74134-X, article "Hall, Tom T.", deel III, pages 2353-2354.. Avec d'autres artistes, il accompagne le cinéma itinérant de son voisin avec de la musique bluegrass . Pour lui, il lui écrira plus tard la chanson A song for uncle Curt. Il l'a également aidé à faire une place dans une émission de radio sur la station WMOR. Là, Hall lui-même a joué régulièrement avec les Kentucky Travellers. Après la rupture du groupe, Hall est resté à la radio en tant que DJ. Même après avoir accompli son service militaire de à - y compris en Allemagne -, il est revenu dans le Kentucky en tant que DJ. Il a également agi en tant que musicien et il a écrit un nouvel œuvre. En , il s'installe à Nashville, dans le Tennessee, et se marie avec Iris Dixie Dean, éditrice pour le magazine Music City News''Encyclopedia of Country Music, Paul Kingsbury, Michael McCall en John W. Rumble, 2012, ISBN 978-0195395631, lemma "Tom T. Hall", pag. 209-210, door Bob Allen. Pendant ce temps, il a écrit des chansons pour d'autres artistes. Il a écrit aussi sur la guerre du Vietnam , comme ''Hello Vietnam (interprétée par Johnnie Wright) et Mamma, tell 'em what we're fighting for (par Dave Dudley). Il a également écrit beaucoup d'autres titres, pour des artistes tels que Gram Parsons, Emmylou Harris, Bobby Bare Sr. et George Jones . Il a exprimé ses talents de parolier dans les chansons I miss a lot of trains et Pinto the wonder horse is dead qui lui ont valu le surnom de The Storyteller (le « Raconteur d'histoires »). La chanteuse Margie Singleton a demandé à Hall en de lui écrire une chanson semblable à Ode to Billie Joe de Bobbie Gentry . Après ce titre, il a écrit la chanson Harper Valley P.T.A. Quand il a terminé la chanson Singleton, il n'était pas présent lors de l'enregistrement de ce titre par Jeannie Riley . Pour Riley, cette chanson est devenue son premier single et aussi son plus grand succès avec une note de 1 dans les deux Hot Country Singles (pays) et le Billboard Hot 100 (pop). Six millions d'exemplaires ont été vendus. Pour Hall, ce succès signifiait aussi sa percée en tant que compositeur. À la fin des années 1960, Hall signe un contrat avec Mercury Records et place un «T» entre son prénom et son nom. Après quelques succès modestes, il remporte son premier grand succès en avec Ballad of forty dollars qui obtient la 4 place des Hot Country Singles. Un an plus tard, il a suivi son premier succès numéro 1 avec une semaine dans une prison de pays . En , il rejoint la sélection du célèbre programme de son pays Grand Ole Opry. Il a également enregistré des chansons d'autres artistes, comme Me and Jimmie Rodgers de Shel Silverstein et P.S. I love you. Il a également joué avec d'autres artistes country, tels que Johnny Rodriguez, Patti Page et Earl Scruggs . Au début des années 1980, il a été l'invité de l'émission Pop Goes the Country à Nashville. Il a également participé à diverses autres productions et enregistrements. À partir du milieu des années 1970, il se concentre de plus en plus sur l'écriture de romans et de chansons pour enfants. En , il s'est complètement retiré du monde de la musique. Il rédige des ouvrages How I write songs et The storyteller's Nashville. En , il revient à la musique pendant quelques années. Tom T. Hall a été enregistré au Kentucky Music Hall of Fame en et au Country Music Hall of Fame en Country Music Hall of Fame, inductees. Livres écrits par Tom T. Hall *''How I Write Songs, Why You Can'' (1976), Chappell Music Co. *''The Songwriter's Handbook'' (1976), Rutledge Hill Press *''The Storyteller's Nashville'' (1979), Doubleday & Co. *''The Laughing Man of Woodmont Coves'' (1982), Doubleday & Co. *''The Acts of Life'' (1986), The University Of Arkansas Press *''Homewords'' (1986), The University of Tennessee Press *''Christmas and the Old House'' (1989), Peachtree Publishers, Ltd. *''Spring Hill, Tennessee'' (1990), Longstreet Press, Inc. *''What a Book!'' (1996), Longstreet Press, Inc. Références